


échantillon

by FeathersOnTheLeather



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersOnTheLeather/pseuds/FeathersOnTheLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal tries to satisfy both his and Will's appetites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	échantillon

Will watched in awe as Hannibal rose from his knees, buttoning his suit jacket back up. He reached into his pocket for the silk handkerchief he always kept there. The doctor's cheeks were flushed, his lips a deep crimson from the friction they had just endured. He was still so composed, both during the act, and afterwards. Will wondered what it would be like to see Hannibal wrecked. To see him ready and wanting, begging to be taken. Sweaty and dishevelled afterwards, tangled in silk sheets. Will envied those who got to see Dr. Lecter in such a state. Or perhaps he was never in such a state. Perhaps post-coitus he still didn't have a hair out of place.

Will cleared his throat, straightening his glasses. He knew he must look dishevelled. Yet, when did he not? "You never seem to want me to return the favour..."

"It is not a favour, Will. It is something I wish to do for you, and thus requires nothing in return."

Will rose, and began to tuck his shirt back in. "Perhaps next time we could move on to something a little more...intimate?"

Hannibal smiled. "In time. Not yet though. I could not trust myself to enjoy you in such a way now."

Will paused in doing up his belt. "I'm not sure I understand..."

Hannibal turned to look at other man. "I hunger for you Will, in more ways then one. Until I am sure I can keep the more unconventional of these urges at bay, I must only please you by these means. I must only sample you. Ingest you in this small way, and hope that it will satiate my hunger."

Hannibal returned to desk, returning to his work without another glance at Will. Will finished making himself look as presentable as he could. He found himself wondering in which way Hannibal Lecter would prefer Will to be inside him...

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in the aftermath of watching the season 3 finale. Just sort of popped into my head. I love Hannigram, but don't trust my writing to do either of these men justice in a longer fic.


End file.
